User talk:LordTerrantos
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Darkness within Shadow Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse There is artwork on your site that specifically says an image is copyrighted and that there was permission given for its use. I may be having a bad memory moment, however, I am not sure if that is the case or not. that said, my artwork is on your page and the credit given is not adaquate. You cannot just give a screen name without a link back to the artists page where you TOOK the image from. I don't mean to sound like an asshole, I am not trying to be an asshole. Honestly, I'll be okay if the image is used, however, I believe proper crediting should be given, as in, a link to my dA account and possibly my first and last name. Mind telling me which piece of your artwork is yours and I will give you credit and give you a link on your page. you might also have to tell me your account name so I know who you are. I am sorry I didn't give you credit. So which artwork is yours because I have artwork with Bleach for characters resurreccions and stuff, One of a new look for Chloe, a Vaati image, and several others I can not think of. -- LordTerrantos